


Possession

by Arcazhy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (eyes emoji), Alien Sex, Choking, Gross and Self Indulgent, M/M, Monster sex, Possessiveness, Stupidly poetic, Tentacles, Xenophilia, how do I even tag this, uhhhh, uhhhhh, way too short, yeah that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcazhy/pseuds/Arcazhy
Summary: Eddie Brock belongs to one being, and one being only.Venom isn’t going to let him forget that fact any time soon.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic posted to ao3 can you believe it
> 
> and it's eddie/venom porn too like i'm just full of iconic firsts today
> 
> anyway this is gross but i hope you enjoy thanks

“Who do you belong to?” Venom hisses soft and low beside Eddie’s ear, his tone as rough and snake-like as the tentacles crawling up between his legs. They drag over his naked skin, inky black against pale white until they’re  _ inside  _ of him and he gasps, biting down on his bottom lip as words and thoughts escape him. Everything about Venom  _ invades _ him, and he  _ loves _ it.

 

“ _ Who-” _ The symbiote repeats again, one clawed hand moving from it’s bruising-tight grip on the man’s hips to his neck, grabbing and wrapping and  _ tightening _ just enough that Eddie moans; though, neither can hear as his throat is cut off momentarily, voice suppressed. “- _ do you belong to, Eddie?” _

 

Both he and Venom know that he cannot answer in such a position, so the alien lets up just enough to let him speak. The human falls into a fit of coughing, hands trying to reach up and press his fingers against the spot where his partner’s had been, imprints of blue and purple and green no doubt already forming. He doesn’t get very far, though, before the symbiote’s lightning-fast grasps catch him, holding his arms high above his head like the helpless thing he is beneath this monster of a lover.

 

_ His  _ monster of a lover.

 

“You.” The man murmurs, his cry faint and strangled and  _ so _ pleading. The monster’s tendrils, thick and pulsating, twitch in satisfaction from within him and he  _ sobs _ . Eddie has given Venom what he wants, the confirmation time and time again that he is  _ his, his, and only his. _

 

He loves a monster _ ,  _ and in turn his monster loves him well.

 

The alien lets out an amused sound, and in an instant the still and waiting limbs he has inside of his human move. They push in and pull out and pay little care for gentleness as they do so. As a part of Venom as he is himself, they know Eddie likes it  _ rough. _

 

The aforementioned thrashes against the bed beneath them, pinned hands reaching for bedsheets and pillows and  _ anything _ to grab as he’s rocked from inside out. He moans, cries, gasps until his voice is all but gone.

 

“You are  _ mine. _ ” The monster coos, before his mouth stiffles the noises from his morsel with his own. His tongue, slimy and long and  _ eager _ , explores with all the familiar knowledge from their previous encounters; where Venom had time and time again pressed Eddie to the nearest surface and demanded he reassure the symbiote that the man was  _ his _ .

 

Eddie never protests, because this mutual possession between he and Venom is something special, and there’s no one -  _ nothing else  _ \- he’d rather belong to.


End file.
